Confessions Of A Rock Star
by bttf4444
Summary: This section contains three stories. But I'm A Rock Star is the first. For Family Or Fame is a sequel of sorts to the first. Rock Star Daddy is the latest of the series.
1. But I'm A Rock Star!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: Marty McFly discusses the pros and cons of rock star fame with twelve-year-old rock star, Emerald Green.  
**

_June 28, 2005  
4:30 PM PST_

It seemed strange to think that this was Marty McFly's last concert tour. He decided to make this his last tour, as he felt that it was really his duty to spend more time with his family. It wasn't to say that he would never again record any new songs, or even perform. It was just that he'd likely never record another full album.

When he released his first solo album, back in 1992 - it made it to seventeen on the Billboard charts. His first hit had actually made it to number seven. He did have one minor hit with his former band, The Pinheads, before then.

Marty was currently on tour with a twelve-year-old rock star, named Emerald Green. Emerald had just released her first album, a few months ago. For several weeks, Desire, had been number one. It happened to be her first hit.

Despite her newfound status as a bona fide rock star, she and her parents decided that she would continue to attend a public school - and that she would do her tours during the summer. The rule her parents had set was, school and family went first. Her parents were in the process of moving, but Emerald would be attending a public school this coming fall.

"It's really not fair," Emerald was complaining to Marty. "I really want to go to that party in Hollywood, but Mom and Dad are telling me I can't go!"

"Well, I'm sure they have their reasons," Marty replied, gently. Being a father himself, he could empathize with Emerald's parents. "They just want to keep you respectable."

"But I'm a rock star!" Emerald protested. "I should be able to do whatever I want!"

Marty chuckled at Emerald's comment. "Look, Emerald," Marty explained, softly, "you may be a rock star, but you _are_ still a kid - and your parents have a responsibility to watch after you, and to set limits."

"How many other rock stars have limits placed on them?"' grumbled Emerald.

"You really have to be reasonable about this, Emerald," Marty insisted. "I mean, look at it this way. They're being quite supportive about your dreams, right? They're sure supporting your career as a rock star, no?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Emerald replied, sighing. "It's just that... Well, I was just wanting to go to the party. I was hoping to meet some of my favourite celebrities."

"But, Emerald, you _are_ a celebrity!" Marty pointed out, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," replied Emerald, "but there are still a lot of celebrities that I haven't met. I guess it's ironic that I still get starstruck, eh? You know, Marty, I've been a huge fan of your music, since I was four years old. I'm so glad that I got a chance to join you on your last tour."

"Well, I'm flattered to hear that," Marty replied, smiling. "You know, looking back, I wish I had someone to set limits for me. In the early days of my career, I mean."

"Yeah, right," protested Emerald, snorting. "I'm really supposed to believe that?"

"I understand that it's hard for you to believe," Marty explained, gently. "However, looking back, I've made some mistakes that I now regret."

"Oh, what kind of mistakes?" Emerald asked, with sudden curiosity.

"Well, I used to party real hard," replied Marty. "It's true that I never smoked pot, or did other illegal drugs. Still, beer was a vice for me. I used to rationalize my drinking problems, by insisting that it was only beer. That, at least, I didn't drink hard liquer. That I was never drunk in the recording studio, or on stage, or when I had other commitments. Still, the fact remains, whenever I partied - I would party hard. I would often wake up with a hangover, the next day."

"Wow!" gasped Emerald. "I never knew that you had a drinking problem. I'm glad that you never did illegal drugs, though - or drink anything that was harder than beer."

"Well, yeah, that is true," Marty said, slowly. "That still doesn't justify how I used to drink a lot, though. I mean, it's nearly caused problems between my wife and me."

"So, Marty, what prompted you to quit?" asked Emerald.

"Well, after my Grandma Stella passed away," Marty explained, "I actually became so depressed, I would resort to beer to drown my sorrows. I was always rather close to her, and her death had placed a huge hole in my heart. So, one day, when I was supposed to be watching Marlene and Junior - they were three and two at the time - Jennifer found me, passed out on the floor. It was on that day, y'know, that I came to the realization - that it was time for me to quit."

"Oh, wow!" gasped Emerald. "I bet you wish you could go back in time - and undo all that, eh? Wouldn't it be nice, if that was possible?"

Marty pondered over Emerald's words. for a few minutes. After Marty decided that he wanted to quit drinking, Jennifer suggested that he borrow Dr. Brown's - or Doc, as Marty called him - DeLorean time machine. It was so that he could go back in time, and warn his younger self to not start drinking. Marty was initially tempted to do just that. However, after putting some thought into it, Marty had decided against it. He figured that the time machine shouldn't be used fix every problem.

"Yeah, I do sometimes feel that way," replied Marty. "Still, it's better to just learn from our past mistakes, and to just move on from there."

"So, Marty, are there any other mistakes that you've made?" asked Emerald.

"Well, yeah, I used to let other people take care of my responsibilities," Marty replied, blushing. ' You see, because math was never my strong subject, I let other people be responsible for paying my bills and such. Also, once I sold off my mansion, the new owners ended up pressing charges against me - because I didn't let them know about any defects."

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Emerald, stunned. "That sounds awful!"

"The thing is, I wasn't aware of any defects," Marty continued, "and I wasn't even the one responsible for making the transaction. Once I started seeing a councillor, to help me quit drinking - she insisted that I myself pay for the bills. She actually wanted me to take more responsibility for myself, instead of letting other people do stuff for me."

"Why did you sell off your mansion, anyway?" asked Emerald.

"I decided that I didn't need such a big house," Marty explained. "I also purchased a lot of cars... enough to fill up a parking lot. Yeah, I used to be so obsessed with cars - I would purchase every car that I was attracted to. When I sold off my mansion, I also sold off my cars - except for two of them. I ended up giving much of the money that I made from the sales to charity."

"Well, that's nice," Emerald said, smiling. "Do you sponser any children from Unicef?"

"Yeah, I've sponsered many children through Unicef," Marty replied. "Even before I developed success as a rock star, I would sponser two children through Unicef. Then, as I become richer, I would start to expand the list of charities. I would also donate some of my time to charity work, like working at the hospital."

"Well, that's good to hear," Emerald replied. "Say, do you donate to the Michael J Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely," Marty replied. "I've met him, on several occasions. He's a very wonderful man. He's so nice, with such a sweet personality."

"Just like you?" Emerald asked, smiling.

"Naa," Marty replied, smiling. "I think he's nicer than I am."

"Oh, I don't think anybody could be nicer than you," Emerald protestd, smiling. "Do you get compared to Michael J Fox a lot, and has it ever bugged you?"

"Oh, yeah, a few people have made the comparison," Marty replied. 'Some have even called me the Michael J Fox of rock music. No, I don't get bugged by the comparison - especially since I myself am quite fond of the man ."

"I do hope to meet him someday, as well," commented Emerald.

"Well, anyway," Marty said, smiling, "do you understand a little better, about where your parents are coming from? They're not placing limits on you, just to be mean. They just want you to become a respectable young woman. That's all."

"Right, I understand," Emerald said, smiling. "I feel ashamed, now, for getting mad at time. Now that you've told me your story, I understand the pros and cons of fame."

"Good for you!" gushed Marty. "Now how about a big hug for me?"

Marty and Emerald then embraced. With her long blonde curls and bright blue-green eyes, Emerald sort of reminded Marty of Harmony Brown, who happened to be Doc's granddaughter. She was certainly one very pretty girl.

"Thanks again for the talk, Marty," Emerald said, softly. "I'm going to talk to Mom, now. I'll talk to you, a little later"

Marty smiled, as he watched Emerald leave the room. He felt confident that Emerald would know not to make the same mistakes as he made. He knew one thing that was certain. There were definitely a lot of pros and cons to the life of being a rock star.


	2. For Family Or Fame

**Author's note: After the last concert, Marty McFly ponders over his decision to retire from touring - in order to spend more time with his family.  
**

_August 28, 2005  
1:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly had some rather mixed feelings, as he bit into his bacon cheeseburger. It seemed so hard to believe that, last night, he had given his last concert performance. While he would, quite likely, have future opportunities to perform on stage - he simply decided to make this concert tour be his last. After all, he had his family to consider.

He smiled at the young blonde, who was sitting across from him. While Emerald Green was only twelve years old, she had already acquired fame as a rock star. It had quite been a pleasure for Marty, as he had the privilege to join her on her very first tour.

"This has really been a great summer, Marty," Emerald replied, with a wistful sigh. "It was such a pleasure, being on the road with you." After a brief pause, she added, "I sort of was wondering. Do you really, uh, feel that you've made the right decision?"

"I'm quite sure of it, Emerald," Marty insisted, in a soft voice. "Granted, it would be a lie to say that I... that I don't feel any pang of sadness. What I mean is, this is quite something that I've really enjoyed - so this is such a bittersweet experience. I simply feel that it's worth it, though. The thing is, Emerald, I am doing this for my family."

"I think it's wonderful," agreed Emerald, nodding. "I mean, I agree that family really is important. I still remember how, earlier this summer, we had that talk. Y'know, when I really wanted to go to that party - and my parents wouldn't let me. I feel ashamed."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Marty replied, as he flashed her a lopsided smile. "I really think we all go through that phase. I still quite remember my days, from when I was a teenager. It almost seems like it was yesterday. It's hard to believe that I'm now 37."

"You simply don't look that old," commented Emerald, as she smiled back. "It's so hard to believe that I'll soon be, uh, returning to school. I just feel nervous, y'know, about starting a new school. I guess I would, basically, be a school celebrity. Oh, Marty, it's going to feel strange. I don't want to seem like I'm actually, uh, an egotistical type."

"Aw, I don't think you need to worry," replied Marty, gently. "Emerald, you are a real down-to-earth kind of person. You're sure gracious to your fans, and you really have an outgoing personality. The thing is, you don't quite have anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Marty," replied Emerald, in a near whisper. "So, you said that you have two children?" Marty nodded, as a smile spread across his face. "Well, I sure think they're so adorable. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father. I sure would like to meet them."

"Maybe you can," suggested Marty, warmly. "I've sure missed my children, as well as my wife. It'll be quite a joy to see them! I'm sure that they'll all be happy to see me. I am quite looking forward to this. One of my biggest regrets, Emerald, is how I missed seeing my children take their first steps. Both times, I missed it. I felt sad about it."

"I guess it's a real important milestone," agreed Emerald, softly. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to witness their other milestones. I mean, they're still quite young. I just see the family resemblances. So, what about your wife? Did she sort of pressure you..."

"No, not at all," replied Marty. "She was real supportive, in fact. When I explained to her that I would make this be my last tour... Of course, she was thrilled! She wanted to be sure that I really was certain... that I truly had a desire to retire from touring."

"It sounds like you simply have a great wife," commented Emerald. "Say, what about your parents? Were they supportive about your career? I mean, what do they really think about your music? I know that your father has become a famous science fiction author. I just think A Match Made In Space is a great novel. I enjoy the movie, too."

Marty smiled, as he thought of his parents. His parents have always encouraged him to follow his dreams. He thought of how pleased they really were, when his first solo album made it on the Top 20 Billboard chart. His parents were real wonderful people.

On the other hand, though, Marty could also remember when his parents weren't that supportive. Even after twenty years, he quite had some faint memories of the original timeline. In that timeline, his alcoholic mother had quite been much more disapproving.

Marty just sighed to himself, as he thought of how much he missed time travelling. He thought of his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, who he called "Doc". Ever since the scientist had unveiled the time machine, Marty's life was never quite the same. It was hard to believe that it was twenty years ago. Time certainly seemed to really fly by.

"My parents are so wonderful," Marty finally commented. "They were both real happy for me. Granted, I rather had a tendancy to slack off in school - and my parents have expressed concern over that. Still, it's to actually be expected of any good parent."

"That sounds great," replied Emerald. "I wonder what kind of parent I would be. I just can't imagine it. I mean, I love being around little kids - but I'm not sure if I could quite handle the responsibility. How did you feel, Marty, when your first child was born?"

"It was simply a joy!" gushed Marty, as he smiled at the memory. "I almost didn't make it, though. Fortunately, I really was able to make some negotiations. I was performing in Burnaby, British Columbia - when I was told that I could spend a week at home. This really made me happy. I mean, I felt that it would only be right to be with my wife."

"I'm glad that it worked out," commented Emerald. In a softer voice, she added, "I'm really going to miss you, Marty. I mean, it's been a great summer - and we just had a lot of fun. I still remember how you were really in tears, as we walked off the stage."

"Well, it really was a hard decision," Marty explained, sighing. "Of course, it'll be worth it. My family sure needs me. There's certainly more to being a father, than just making a paycheque. My wife can't do this all alone. We are a team, and we need to stick..."

Tears came to Marty's eyes, as the finality of the situation rather began to sink in. Of course, he wasn't entirely going to quit his career. Any future performances, though, would likely be far and few between. He felt sad, as he realized just what his decision would entail. In spite of the melancholy, though, he wouldn't go back on his decision.

"You feel sad about this, don't you?" Emerald asked, softly. "I feel real sad about this, myself. I mean, this was my first concert tour - and it's actually gone to an end. I sure enjoyed it. I won't be able to on another tour, until next summer. It'll be a long time."

"I'm sure it will be," choked out Marty, "but it'll really be worth the wait. I mean, won't it? After having a break for nine months, you'll probably come to have an even bigger appreciation. I suppose I could see it that way, myself. Still, it certainly won't be..."

"You've been a good friend, Marty," Emerald commented, as tears filled her eyes. "By the time next summer rolls around, I'll probably be with someone else. This was simply an interesting experience. You've really taught me a lot, and I would just like to thank you for all your advice. Maybe, if Verne Brown is receptive to the idea of touring..."

"I'm sure he'd really love that," replied Marty. "It's amazing, thinking of how Verne has decided to follow in my footsteps. I was always real close to Dr. Brown, and it's rather amazing to think of how... Man, I still remember when Jules and Verne were so small."

"Dr. Brown is such a genius," commented Emerald. "I'm sure that, in a hundred years, he'll be the history books. He's simply be up there, with all the great scientists. I quite have a great feeling about Hill Valley. Someday, Marty, I would love to live there."

"It really is a great town," agreed Marty. "My ancestors have lived there for over 120 years. I always quite vowed that, no matter how famous I come, I would never leave Hill Valley. I still remember how my parents were very crushed, when Dave decided to leave for New York. Granted, he certainly does have a right to make that decision."

"Well, he is his own person," Emerald pointed out. "Well, this has really been a great lunch." After a pause, she added, "So, Marty, I guess your children are really seven and eight. It looks like they're growing. Your son actually want to take after you?"

"That's what he says," Marty replied, as a smile tugged at his lips. "Some people think that I've quite pushed him into it, but I didn't. In fact, I've encouraged him to explore other options. Still, if that's what he actually wants to do... Who am I to stop him?"

"It looks like your children really admire you," observed Emerald. "I sure think they're lucky. I mean, they have such a wonderful father. I think it's rather wonderful, what you're doing. Just think, you'll quite be able to spend more time with them - and they certainly won't have to keep asking their mommy when their daddy is coming back."

"That's quite true," agreed Marty. "I'm sure that the kids will really be happy, by the time next summer rolls around. We'll be able to play catch, and I sure can take them swimming. It'll be wonderful, being able to spend time with them... being a father."

"I can tell that this is really a bittersweet time for you," commented Emerald. "It must be a little tough for you, having to choose between two things that you love. I really do wish you the best of luck, though. Remember, there really is no place like home."

Marty smiled, as he knew that the young blonde really was correct. He thought of his wife and children, and how much he really missed them. While he quite enjoyed being able to perform, it was quite tough for him to be away from his family. He knew, right then and there, that he made the right decision. Above all else, he valued his family.


	3. Rock Star Daddy

**Author's Note: The day after his final tour, Marty spends a day with his children.**

_August 29, 2005  
10:30 AM PST_

Marty McFly Sr felt excited, just as his two small children skipped beside him. Just four days ago, Marlene turned eight - while Marty Jr was quite about ten months younger. It really was a nice feeling, just spending time with his young ones. He felt happy with the prospect of being able to spend more time actually being a father.

It wasn't to say that Marty didn't enjoy his career of a rock star, of course. There was even a part of him, in fact, that would miss being on the road. Still, he quite valued his family - and he wished to be a big part of their lives. He simply wished to be a father.

"It's quite nice that you're home, Daddy!" squealed Marlene, with enthusiasm. "I must say, I've really missed you. Are you very sure that, next summer, you won't be going anywhere? That we'll have the whole summer to spend with you? I simply hope so!"

"I promise, sweetheart," replied Marty Sr, as he scooped up his daughter. "Your mom told me how much you kids quite missed me. I was rather thinking that, next summer, we could go on a little camping trip. It might be a very nice little family outing, and we can have a lot of fun. How's that sound, kiddos? Is that something you might enjoy?"

"Oh, I'd love that, Daddy!" exclaimed Marlene. "We could sit around the campfire, and roast some marshmallows. Perhaps, we could even make some s'mores. That would be so much fun! Perhaps, Mommy might even actually let us stay up past our bedtime!"

"I'd love that, too," agreed Marty Jr, as a smile spread across his face. "I'm looking so forward to next summer, now. The house just seemed so empty, without you in it. Of course, we still did have some fun! I just wish that you could've been there, as well."

"I understand, honey," replied Marty Sr, as he put Marlene down. Listing up Marty Jr, he added, "Here we are, kiddos! We're at Hill Valley Park. I suppose you kids are very happy. It really is a lovely day. I mean, it's sure hard to believe that summer is almost summer. Anyway, how would you kids feel about heading over to the playground?"

"We'd love that, Daddy!" exclaimed Marlene, as she began to skip. "Daddy, would you give us a push on the swings? I'd like an underdog. Those are simply fun." Noticing the portable radio, she added, "Hey, Daddy, did you bring any Led Zeppelin CDs along?"

"I want to hear Led Zeppelin, too," agreed Marty Jr. "This really is nice, Daddy. Thank you for taking us out. When I grow up, I'd also like to become a rock star. I sure want to be just like you. It might be very exciting, knowing that you have plenty of fans."

"Well, I sure do appreciate my fans," Marty Sr replied, smiling. While he felt thrilled by how his son wanted to follow in his footsteps, he didn't exactly want it to seem like he was rather placing pressure on his children. In a mock-hurt voice, he added, "You kids want to listen to Led Zeppelin? So, what's wrong with listening to your good ol' dad?"

"There's rather nothing wrong with that, Daddy," replied Marty Jr. "Your music is quite awesome. It's just that I... Right now, I'm just in the mood for Led Zeppelin. We could listen to your music, a little later. So, Daddy, are you gonna take us to McDonald's?"

"Sure, why not?" Marty Sr replied, laughing. "It'd be a nice little treat." Looking up, he added, "Here's the playground. Why don't you kids go hop on the swings, and I'll give you a push?" Marty Sr smiled, just as Marlene and Marty Jr headed for the swing set.

Marty Sr then placed the portable radio on a picnic table, as he placed a Led Zeppelin CD inside. Black Dog began to play, as he headed over to the swing set. He saw that his children were both smiling. He gave Marlene a push, as she squealed. He then did the same with Marty Jr. The children certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"All right, Marly!" called out Marty Sr. "I'm about to give you an underdog." He smiled, as he ran under his daughter - while giving her a huge push. "All right, Junior, it's now your turn." Marty Sr did the same with his son - who shrieked, with great excitement.

"This is fun, Daddy!" exclaimed Marty Jr. Marty Sr simply smiled, as he thought of how much his son was like him. At times, he sure found himself wishing that he could return to his own childhood. "Thanks for taking us out. I could swing like this, all day long!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, sport," Marty Sr replied, chuckling. "I think you might really feel a little sick, after awhile." Still, he could understand his son's enthusiasm. "I think I'll go on the swing, myself - for a little while." He hopped onto the empty swing, which was next to his son. "Ah, this feels so relaxing. I see why you kids enjoy this."

"I enjoy the feel of the wind," Marlene commented, cheerfully. "I still have that edition of Rolling Stone magazine - where we're on the cover, with you and Mommy. I sure do hope to become famous, too - when I grow up. I think I'd like to become an actress."

"Well, honey, try not to think about growing up," Marty Sr suggested, softly. "Believe me! You should cherish your youth, while you still have it. I understand that you think adulthood is really all about freedom. However, it also entails a lot of responsibilities."

_And political concerns_, Marty Sr added, to himself. He really longed for the days, in fact, when he didn't even quite know what the difference between a Democrat and a Republican was. Political intolerance sure was one of his biggest pet peeves, as well as the War in Iraq. He preferred to not even think about politics, if he could help it.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Marlene asked, softly. Marty Sr just swallowed, as he turned to his daughter. "You seem a little... Well, Daddy, it seems as if you're very disturbed about something. Are you feeling real upset about not being able to tour, anymore?"

"Not at all, honey," Marty Sr replied, smiling at his daughter. "It's nothing like that. In fact, I quite thrilled to be able to spend more time with you and your brother, in fact. It's just... Well, it's just some adult concerns. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I don't really like to see you be so sad, Daddy," commented Marlene, as she stepped off the swing. Marty Sr smiled, as he realized how sweet his daughter really was. She did have his face, but she also had her mother's hair and eyes. Marlene just began to stroke her father's arm, as she added, "I love you, Daddy. I want you to be happy."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not sad," protested Marty Sr, as he lifted up the little girl. "I just feel a little... Well, I suppose I should just enjoy the day. Sometimes, though, I wish I can... Well, to be honest, I sometimes wish that I could go back to being a little boy."

"No way, Daddy!" gasped Marlene, as she burst out laughing. "I mean, I can't imagine why you'd want to go back to being a kid. After all, you do have a car - and you really don't have anyone telling you what to do. Also, you can stay up as late as you like."

"I guess I can't quite argue with that," Marty Sr replied, softly. As he thought back to his childhood, he simply did remember feeling the same way. "On the other hand, you don't exactly have the burden of paying bills. In addition, I don't have quite the same stamina a... Well, I'm not exactly a morning person... not like you and Junior are."

He thought of how his children woke him up, earlier that morning - and it was barely a little after the crack of dawn. What seemed to be rather ironic about the whole thing, was thinking of how the reverse might be true - after the children reach teenhood.

"How come, Daddy?" asked Marty Jr, as he hopped off the swing. He stepped into the sandbox, as Marlene joined him. "I just wish Mommy would let us stay up, a little later. I simply don't understand why Mommy makes us go to bed at 8:30, on school nights."

"It's so that you do good in school," Marty Sr replied, gently. "Or else, you'd simply be crabby - and it'd..." Just then, the cellphone rang. "Don't go anywhere, kids. I have a phone call to take." Marlene and Marty Jr nodded, as he headed to the slide. He quite wondered who could be calling. "Hello," Marty replied, nervously. "It's Marty McFly."

"Hi, Marty," replied a familiar young girl's voice. "This is Emerald Green. I quite wanted to give you a little call. I can't stay on the phone, for very long - but I quite wondered how you were doing? School isn't too bad, but I certainly do miss being on the road."

"I'm doing rather great, Emerald," Marty Sr replied, cheerfully. "I'm spending time with the kids. They're both happy that I'm back, and they said that they've missed me. We are at the park, right now. For lunch, I promised that I'd take them to McDonald's."

"That sounds awesome, Marty," gushed Emerald. "I'm sure that you're a great father. I suppose I should let you get back to spending time with the kids. Well, you take care of yourself. I'm already starting to miss you, but it's very... Well, I've rather managed to make plenty of friends - so school is rather nice. At any rate, you have a nice day."

"You, too, Emerald," Marty Sr replied, cheerfully. "It was real nice of you to call - and, perhaps... Well, one day, we might simply get back together. Anyway, good bye." As he hung up, he smiled. He realized how much he would miss the energetic young girl.

He smiled, as he just headed to the sandbox. The children seemed to be happy. What seemed to be so ironic, was thinking of how he met older versions of his children. Time travel tended to make things so complex. Still, he realized what a lucky man he was.

He pondered over what his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, often said. Your future is whatever you make it. He really didn't even want to think about how his life could've turned out. The important thing was, he had two precious young children. He sure felt appreciated. He smiled at his children, as he realized that he made the right decision.


End file.
